


Knight(s) in Shining Armor

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: Jack is hovering, Daniel is concerned, and suspecting additional motives. Indulgent h/c angsty fluff.





	Knight(s) in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciliegio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/gifts).



> Hi Ciliegio, I ended up not using any of your prompts for this one, but I hope you like it. I promise there is more fic coming that uses your prompts, life has just been insane recently.

“Jack, you’re hovering.”

“I’m not hovering Sousa, I am waiting to leave until you are done, like a gentleman.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Jack, who was slouching against the dressing room lockers, and actually managing not to make Daniel feel too self-conscious about sitting on the bench in the SSR locker room cleaning the mud and grime off his leg.

Jack smiled slightly, “yes, I can be a gentleman, Daniel, don’t give me that look.”

Daniel did appreciate the company, but something about Jack seemed a little, flat, for lack of a better word.

“Jack, are you doing ok?”

Jack growled, “I’m fine Sousa, just a bit tired like a normal person would be after that day we had, and appreciating the opportunity to postpone walking home in the rain.”

Daniel wasn’t going to dignify that with a response, and kept cleaning the last of the mud out of the knee joint of his leg. He did appreciate Jack sticking around, because he was tired and sore and not fancying the walk back to his apartment when it was so wet and he wasn’t sure he could spare the money for a cab today after some unexpected family, medical, and household appliance difficulties that had eaten into his savings. He wasn’t expecting Jack to walk him home, that was decidedly out of the question, as least as far as Daniel could see, but even getting down the block with Jack would mean less time he had only himself to rely on, and less time that he might have people approaching him to offer their help or people openly staring at him.  
Daniel finished cleaning his leg and started to roll up his left pant leg, noticing that Jack seemed to be suddenly very interested in his fingernails, and also very tense. Daniel rolled the sock over his stump, positioned it in the leg, and did up the straps before grabbing his crutch and standing up, albeit slowly.

“Ready to go Daniel? I just remembered I brought the large umbrella with me, so I can walk you to near your place so we’re less likely to have to go fish you out of a gutter tomorrow.”

“Yes, Jack I’m ready, and I’m not actually that likely to fall in any gutters, that takes skill.” Daniel smiled shyly, “Thanks for your offer though.”

“Well come on, we don’t have all day.”

Daniel still had a sense that something was wrong with Jack, but he wasn’t sure what, and he wasn’t going to press.  
They walked out together and Daniel almost had to slow down for Jack, which solidified his feeling that something was up with Jack, but if he asked, Jack would get all defensive and deny everything and it would be unpleasant and he'd probably end up not doing the smart thing and going home or getting a doctor or whatever he needed to do, because Jack was like that, so Daniel said nothing and just walked along quietly with Jack.  
It was still drizzling out a bit, and Daniel was glad for the company, and Jack's umbrella. They managed to actually talk without just arguing until they got to about the halfway point between the SSR and Daniel's place, and Jack showed no signs of leaving. 

"Are you going to walk me all the way home? Thank you for the gesture, but it's quite out of your way and I don't want to make you stay out in this weather more than necessary."

"I want to make sure you actually make it home Sousa, without falling on your pretty face because the sidewalk is all wet and I have an umbrella."

Jack looked slightly uncomfortable after the word pretty came out of his mouth, but he also looked suddenly incredibly tired, like he didn't have the energy to try and cover it up.

"I'm not usually susceptible to flattery, but I am amenable to solid reasoning, and the advantage of your umbrella would be lovely for the rest of the walk home. If the rain picks up at all before we get there, you can sleep on my couch, so you don't have to walk back in the rain."

"There are things called cabs that exist Daniel, but I will take you up on your offer if you insist on looking out for my wallet."

"I do insist."

They moved on in silence for a while, until Daniel said, "How did you end up not covered in mud Jack?"

"I watched where you stepped and I don't splash as much as you do, and I actually care about my clothes."

Daniel was concerned by how quiet Jack was being-only talking when Daniel asked him a direct question, but he had a feeling if he tried to inquire any further would only cause Jack to shut him out, but he was bad at small talk. Daniel ended up resorting to talking about the weather, which also had the unexpected positive side effect of getting Jack to talk a lot more, even if it was just to tease and snap at Daniel, who let all of it just wash over him.

When they eventually reached Daniel’s place, he asked, “Jack, do you want to come in and dry off a bit?”

“What, you think I actually like getting all wet Sousa? Yes of course I want to come dry off.”

Daniel was very grateful that his front door didn’t need any fiddling today, like it sometimes did, so he opened up and ushered Jack in.  
Jack stumbled a bit on the barely even a step that was Daniel’s threshold, and put his hand out to brace himself on the wall. It worried Daniel that Jack’s hand seemed to be trembling a bit as it supported part of his weight on the wall.

“Come on in and sit down Jack.”

“Sousa, your doorway is a safety hazard,” Jack said with only a fraction of his usual vigor.

As Daniel led Jack over to the couch, he asked, “You want anything? Something to drink?”

“I’m fine Sousa, just want to sit down for a couple minutes and dry off a bit.”

Daniel leaned his crutch against the armchair and went into the kitchen anyways to get himself and Jack glasses of water, using walls and furniture for support.  
He put down one glass on the table next to the couch, and took the armchair for himself, mildly surprised that Jack was exactly how he’d sat down, still staring straight ahead. 

“Jack, you still here?”

“Sorry, Sousa, where’s your bathroom?”

Jack did look a bit green, now that Daniel was looking for it.

“It’s just down the hall, first door on the left.”

Jack got up, stumbled a bit, righted himself, and dashed off to the bathroom, where presently there was the sound of Jack being violently sick.  
Daniel jumped up and rushed over to the bathroom door.

“Jack?”  
“Bad lunch, sorry.”

Daniel almost made a comment about how if Jack hadn’t been so insistent about walking Daniel home, he’d be at his own place by now, but a little voice in his head suggested that maybe Jack had been stalling because he didn’t want to be sick _and_ alone.

“Jack?”

The only answer he got was a tiny groan, so he cautiously pushed the door open to find Jack slumped on the floor next to the toilet, his head sort of propped up on the seat, looking horrible and wretched with his jacket discarded on the floor and his tie loose. Jack didn’t even raise his head when Daniel came in, just gave him a weak attempt at a glare that failed halfway through.

“Daniel, uh,” Jack looked horrible and vulnerable, and like a complete and utter mess, so Daniel came into the bathroom and levered himself awkwardly onto the floor next to Jack, and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah? If you want me to leave, just tell me.”

Jack was silent, and seemed to be trying to stave off another round of being sick.

“Could you … help me with my tie?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel got Jack’s tie off before his stomach rebelled again, and Daniel ended up rubbing circles on Jack’s back as he heaved.

“Jack, how long have you been feeling sick?”

“Since you cleaning your leg,” Jack said hoarsely.

“You want some water or not yet?”

Jack started to shake his head, went a bit green and said, “not yet, and I don’t want to get up either”

“You’re going to stay here tonight, you can take the bed, because trying to sleep on couches when you’re sick is not fun.”

Jack turned to look at Daniel, “I don’t want to kick you out of your bed just because I’m an idiot. And your leg, I don’t want you to mess yourself up for tomorrow by sleeping on the couch, I remember you saying that was a bad combination.”

Daniel was touched, he didn’t know Jack actually cared that much about him, or remembered that Daniel had said he hated sleeping on couches.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jack Thompson?”  
Jack gave him a weak glare, “I’m not a complete idiot, as much as it might surprise you, I do actually pay attention to what you say.”

Daniel smiled, but didn’t want to press Jack too hard, so he didn’t reply.

"I'll be back in just a minute, I’m going to get some things."

Daniel slowly levered himself up off the floor and went to go wet a towel and get some medicine for an upset stomach. Jack was in another round of throwing up when he returned, so Daniel sat down and laid the cool, wet cloth on the back of Jack's neck.  
Jack let out a sigh, "Ohh Daniel that feels wonderful, please don't stop."  
Jack leaned over the toilet and was sick again.

Daniel said, "Not planning on it Jack, I'm here for as long as you want me to be. I also grabbed some Pepto Bismol, but we should probably wait on that until you-"

Jack raised his head and looked up at Daniel.

"Until I can actually keep anything down, yeah, that would be great," Jack said a bit flippantly. 

Daniel held up his hands, "I wasn't trying to be rude, I just wanted you to know it was there."  
Jack asked, quietly, "Can you put the washcloth back?"

Daniel refolded the washcloth and laid it across the back of Jack's neck.

Eventually Jack stopped throwing up, but by then he was shaking all over, which worried Daniel.

"You want to get up and go sit on the couch, or stay here?"

"The couch sounds heavenly, I think I'm done being sick for now."

Jack started to get to his feet, unsteadily, and Daniel put a hand on his arm, "Hey, let me get up and I'll give you a hand up."

Daniel levered himself to his feet and then leaned over a bit and stretched out his hand for Jack to grab onto.

Jack smiled, "I trust you not to make any moves that would end up with me flat on my back."

His tone was joking, but his eyes were completely serious.

"Peggy?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, twice," Jack sighed.

Daniel helped Jack up and put his free arm around Jack's waist to help get him over to the couch.

"Jack, you sure this isn't food poisoning, because I've had my share of New York food that doesn't agree with me, but it isn't usually this bad. Hey, wasn't there something with you switching sandwiches with me or something?"

"It might be food poisoning, I don't know. I took the sandwich Krzeminski gave you because he's still mad at you for reporting him for the comments he made about Dooley's secretary and he's mad at the world because that cop called him out on making a mistake, and I wouldn't put it past him to give you a dodgy sandwich."

Daniel stared a bit and smiled, "Thank you Jack, and I'm sorry you were probably right about the sandwich. I'm honestly touched that you did that for me, I didn't even realize Krzeminski was still mad at me for that, how?"

"I know people Danny, and I think Krzeminski's had it in for you since you joined the SSR, so I try to keep an eye on him."  
Jack tried to pass it off with a shrug, but Daniel gave him a quick hug and then a look, "Danny?"

"I was trying it out, I don't like it either," Jack's gaze was fond, but also something more. 

"You've been keeping an eye on me Jack?" Daniel asked, and now it was him whose voice was light but whose eyes were completely serious.

Jack looked down, "Maybe, maybe I like you a bit."

"Just a bit?" Daniel's eyes were dancing.

"Maybe a little more than a bit."

And then Daniel moved in and kissed Jack squarely on the mouth. For a second, Jack froze, and Daniel started to pull away, saying Jack's name quietly, and then Jack seemed to come back to life and moved just enough to meet Daniel's lips with his own.

They pulled apart only when they needed to breathe, and Jack said, "Sorry if I worried you, my brain froze for a second when you did that."

Daniel pulled back just a little bit more so he could look Jack over, and he looked very nervous but happy, "You had to make a choice."

Jack nodded, "and I've made it. I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm not going to give this up without a fight."

"Who said anything about a fight?" Daniel asked.

"The world. But I want to take a chance, see where this leads, even if I doubt myself a lot along the way. I've struggled with this for such a long time, and I'm not done, but I want to try, for you."

Daniel couldn't think of anything else to say except, "We'll deal with it together," and then kissed Jack again.

"But first you're taking something to help your stomach and I'm going to make some food and then later we are both going to take advantage of the fact that there is a bed in my apartment and try to get a decent night's sleep."

Jack smiled like an idiot, gave Daniel a salute and went into the bathroom to grab the Pepto-Bismol, much more confident in the future.


End file.
